Sengoku Pretty Cure
Sengoku Pretty Cure (戦国プリキュア Sengoku Purikyua): is a fan series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Cure Salamander. Produced by Toei Animation and Sunrise succeeding Little Women Pretty Cure. The theme of the series is, Samurais, Four Holy Beasts, Japanese Mythology, Historical, Sengoku Period. Rating: G - (All Ages) Story: * Izanami, lord of demons, Emperor of Yomi, comes back to life in the futuristic Japan where the samurais and Pretty Cure lives and the Sengoku period still exists. After a sleep of 2000 years. She invades the city of "Izumo Country "and forbid people to wear katanas, or become a samurai. Those who opposed against Izanami, will be regarded as traitors. She wants to control the real world, but her power has been broken into 5 parts, and must reunite to regain her former power. The Emperor has recovered five that has entrusted humans to serve; the other five are used by five girls who will oppose the plan Izanami, aided by the former emperor. Takeda Shina, a young grown woman of 18 who dream to become a samurai since her parents were died killed after the Kinshis have invaded since four years ago. Then she became a Pretty Cure, because she is actually a descendant of the legendary Takeda Shingen. The Sengoku Pretty Cure will must to saving the new world from the Kinshis and Izanami. Characters: Sengoku Cures: Shina Takeda (武田 椎名 Takeda Shīna) / Cure Byakko '(キュア ビャッコ Kyua Byakko): Voiced by: Mikako Komatsu (Japanese), Luci Christian (English). Shina is a young adult of 18 years old and the oldest of the group, she was very honest and peaceful, but very strict and haughty about samurai honor. She had lost her parents in an attack of the Kinshis when she has 14. As Cure Byakko, she is the White Tiger of the West, and she using a katana to attacking. Kana Uesugi (上杉 カナ Uesugi Kana) / '''Cure Seiryu '(キュア セイリュ Kyua Seiryu): Voiced by: Noriko Shitaya (Japanese), Tia Ballard (English). Kana was 14 years old, she is the great genius of the band with (IQ 333), she often had a plan before fighting. she's a passionate of Japanese mythology. She gets along very well with Mitsuki, but very hostile and rival with Shina because the Uesugi and Takeda families are enemies for generations. As Cure Seiryu, she was the Blue Dragon of the East, and has a bow as a weapon. Mitsuki Akechi (明智 光喜 Akechi Mitsuki) / 'Cure Kirin '(キュア キリン Kyua Kirin): Voiced by: Satomi Arai (Japanese), Leah Clark (English). Mitsuki had 14, she has somewhat the same temperament Kana but very different, calm, cool, but gets angry very often, nothing holds her back. She is also very popular with young boys for pleasure. As Cure Kirin, she was the Yellow Kirin of the Center, and has a long two-handed sword as a weapon. Nova Oda (織田 ノヴァ Oda Novu~A) / '''Cure Genbu (キュア ゲンブ Kyua Genbu): Voiced by: Aya Suzaki (Japanese), Bryn Apprill (English). Nova was 14, she is the comic character of the group, always eating. In combat, they tend to rush into the crowd without thinking. It is the only of Pretty Cure not wearing a Japanese name. Her best friend is Shina. As Cure Genbu, she was the Black Tortoise of the North and has a naginata. Hinotori Toyotomi (豊臣 火の鳥 Toyotomi Hinotori) / Cure Suzaku (キュア スザク Kyua Suzaku): Voiced by: Yui Ogura (Japanese), Lara Woodhull (English). Hinotori was 7 years old, and is the youngest of the Pretty Cure but also a very lonely and cheeky kid, Hinotori is the only one that is not a samurai but a ninja. She hates indeed samurais since she was forced to becoming a samurai, especially the Sengoku Pretty Cure. She was very aggresive and violent with grown ups. As Cure Suzaku, she was the Vermillion Bird of the South and has kunais and shurikens as weapons. Mascots: Taiga (タイガ Taiga): Voiced by: Ayaka Suwa (Japanese), Trina Nishimura (English). He is a white tiger-like fairy and Shina's partner. He is the current guardian of the Takeda family and he's Byakuren's son. Although he is still a newborn baby and being the youngest of the mascots, he is very mature and fearless, he can turn into an anthropomorphic tiger or in human form. He ends his sentences with "-kimi". Doragon (ドラゴン Doragon): Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Kira Buckland (English). She is a blue dragon-like fairy and Kana's partner. She is the guardian of the Uesugi family. She had a Tsundere-like attitude, she can turn into an anthropomorphic dragon or in human form. She ends her sentences with "-anata". Kirito (キリト Kirito): Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Lucien Dodge (English). He is a golden kirin-like fairy and Mitsuki's partner. He is the guardian of the Akechi family. Although he is still the oldest of the mascots, he is very immature, he can turn into an anthropomorphic Kirin or in human form. Genbull (ゲンブル Genburu): Voiced by: Hiroyuki Yoshino (Japanese), Jason Liebrecht (English). Genbull is a black turtle-like fairy and Nova's partner. In human form, he has 19 years old. Phoenix (フェニックス Fenikkusu): Voiced by: Yurin (Japanese), Anastasia Muñoz (English). Phoenix is a red phoenix-like fairy and Hinotori's partner. In human form, she was a 17 years old teenager. Allies: Natsume Yagyu (柳生夏目 Yagyuu Natsume): Voiced by: Ai Kayano (Japanese), Michelle Rojas (English). Natsume is a young girlk of 17 years old, she supports very often the Pretty Cure in combat and will serve as a supporting character. Junko Yamamoto (山本順子 Yamamoto Junko): Voiced by: Inori Minase (Japanese), Megan Shipman (English). Junko is a young kid of 7 years old, her parents were prisoner by the forces of evil then was saved by Shina, she loves Shina as a older sister. Byakuren (白蓮 Byakuren): Voiced by: Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japanese), Kent Williams (English). Byakuren was a anthropomorphic white tiger, and Taiga's father. In human form, he has 30 years old. Villains: Japanese Gods Amaterasu (天照 Amaterasu): Voiced by: Kaori Nazuka (Japanese), Elizabeth Maxwell (English). Amaterasu is the Sun Goddess and Izanagi's eldest daughter, she's born from her father's left eye. Tsukiyomi (月読 Tsukiyomi): Voiced by: Tetsuya Kakihara (Japanese), Eric Vale (English). Tsukiyomi is the Moon God and Izanagi's second son, he's born from his father's right eye. Susanoo (スサノオ Susanō): Voiced by: Natsuki Hanae (Japanese), Sam Riegel (English). Susanoo is the Storm God and Izanagi's youngest son, he's born from his father's nose. Kagutsuchi (かぐつち Kagutsuchi): Voiced by: Ayumu Murase (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English). Kagutsuchi is a fire god and the eldest of the four children of Izanagi and Izanami. Izanagi (イザナギ Izanagi): Voiced by: Tōru Ōkawa (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English). Izanagi is the god of life and creation. and Izanami's husband Izanami (イザナミ Izanami): Voiced by: Aya Endō (Japanese), Emily Neves (English). Izanami is the god of death and destruction. Izanami is the main antagonist of the story. Kinshi (禁止 Kinshi): The Kinshis are the series' monsters They are created with a nearby victim who dare to using katanas and combine with a katana to form a monster. When they are defeated by the Pretty Cures, they returned into original forms, and a Magatama Jewel appears. = Other Characters: Yukina Sanada (真田 雪菜 Sanada Yukina): Voiced by: Rina Sato (Japanese), Morgan Berry (English). She was the princess and heiress of the Sanada clan. Items: * Magical Mirror (魔法の鏡 Mahō no Kagami) - The Cures' transformation device that look like as a mirror. Locations: * Izumo Country (出雲の国 Izumo no Kuni): It was the main hometown of the Cures. * Tokugawa Kingdom (徳川王国 Tokugawa Ōkoku): This is the fairy kingdom where the fairies resides. * Samurai University (侍侍大学 Samurai Daigaku) - is the special university where the Cures and many other characters attend. * White Tiger Café ( 喫茶店 Byakko Kissaten) - Is a Coffee Shop where the Takeda family working. Movies: * Sengoku Pretty Cure The Movie: (映画 戦国 プリキュア: エルリック兄弟: エドワードとアルフォンス Eiga Sengoku Purikyua!: ) Movie-only characters: Inuki Tokugawa (徳川犬鬼 Tokugawa Inuki): Voiced by: Rina Hidaka (Japanese), Tia Ballard (Japanese). She was direct descendant of Tokugawa Ieyasu and she was the current princess of the Tokugawa clan. Trivia: * Sengoku Pretty Cure is similar of Yoroiden Samurai Troopers due the samurai theme and the Japanese mythology. * This is first to have a Japanese theme, the second is Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure. * Sengoku Pretty Cure is similar of DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. * It was the very first with a samurai theme. * It was based on the Sengoku period into the Pretty Cure universe. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Sengoku Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime